1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bearings for rotating machinery, and more particularly to such bearings having resilient elements to develop a load-supporting gas film and provide controlled bearing characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern gas bearing applications require tolerance to dirt ingestion and high-temperature operating capability. The first requirement was met by the development of foil bearings and compliant surface or compliant mounted bearings. Foil bearings are less successful as thrust bearings than as journal bearings. Compliant-type bearings using elastomeric materials are temperature limited. A new type of bearing has recently been developed which combines compliance with high-temperature operating capability. This is a resilient pad gas thrust bearing that does not contain any elastomers in the bearing assembly and is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,602, which issued to William J. Anderson on July 27, 1976. This bearing still suffers from certain disadvantages among which are a range of appplication limited to annular rotating thrust bearings, and bearing characteristics such as load capacity and stiffness which are difficult to control.